Sonic X Part2 Sonic's new foe
by Blue The Hedgehog
Summary: Epsidoe 2 Of Sonic X part2
1. Default Chapter

Sonic XPart2  
Sonic's new foe  
  
Tail's Cream and Cheese all sat in the house "Where is Sonic today tail's" asked cream.  
  
"I don't know" said Tail's.  
  
suddenly the door opened and Amy came in followed by Sonic.  
  
"That was so much fun." She said and Kisses Sonic.  
  
"Well I am gald you enjoy it Amy"  
  
Cream Tail's and Cheese looked at them.  
  
Sonic looked back. "What you know how I feel about her."  
  
"We know that but don't you think you could kiss when we are not around." Said Tail's with a looked of sick on his face.  
  
Amy shaked her head. "Oh come on tail's grow up." She said.  
  
Mewhile.........  
  
"Hahaha" Said Shadow. who was talking to a other hedgehog. "So let me get this right you are here to deal with me."  
  
"Yes" said the other hedgehog.  
  
"You want me to help you kill Sonic." Said Shadow.  
  
"Yes that is rigth. and in retrun I will give you more power by give you this." The girl hedgehog held out a green gem, and said "If you help this gem with give you all of sonic powers."  
  
Shadow looked at it "You got your self a deal but what do we do."  
  
"I will get Sonic to follow me because I know now to get boys to do what I want." The hedgehog stood up and came out of the shadows. She was a beuifull girl hedgehog with green eye's and her skin was a dark pink.  
  
Shadow Slimed "I meet you at the place we said." And he disappaerd.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"Soinc I am tell you you have got to stop doing what you feel like." Yelled Knuckels.  
  
"Hey I was just showing Amy where you live. And she broken your door by mistake."  
  
"it was not a door it was a wall she hit it with her hammer." yelled knuckels.  
  
"She was trying to kill a spier she hates them." Said Soinc.  
  
Punch fixed the wall and said. "Do me a faver Amy next time you see a siper run the other way."  
  
Amy giggle "Sorry Punch" suddenly a sound made them all jump.  
  
"What the that souned like a girl." Said Knukles there all ran out side and saw Shadow attacking a girl hedgehog.  
  
Sonic ran in frot of the girl and said "Hey Shadow rember me."  
  
Shadow looked at him. "Move a side Sonic this is none of your bussise."  
  
"Oh yeah try attacking me" He said.  
  
"Gald to" he made a choas ball in his hand. And shot it at sonic "got him" he said.  
  
"HEY SHADOW"  
  
"what the?." He truned around and saw Sonic run at him.  
  
Time to go he said in his minded and disappaerd.  
  
The girl hedgehog got up and saw Sonic. And put her arm's around him. "Oh thank you who ever you are" she said  
  
Amy stood and felt mad at this. "She better not be trying to make a move on my Sonic"  
  
Sonic looked at the girl and then in to her eye's. Soinc suddnely felt light headed and Dizzy and he faint.  
  
"Sonic Sonic wakeup now you dumb hedgehog."  
  
Sonic open his eye's a saw Tail's Cream Chesse Knuckles Punch Amy and the girl he had saved when he saw the girl he felt really werid like he was feeling the same way about her that he did for Amy.  
  
Amy hugged him and Said "Oh Sonic I am gald you are ok."  
  
"Oh I am fine." he Said.  
  
"Good." Said Amy "oh this is Sakura." She said lookeding at the girl hedgehog. "You will have time to get to know her later." "Let's go guys. "He needs his rest." Said Punch.  
  
They all letf but sakura retrun later.  
  
"Hi Sonic" she said.  
  
"Oh hi Sakura" he said.  
  
"I just want to thank you for saveing me in my own way."  
  
"What" said Sonic.  
  
Sakura bent down and Kisses him on the lip's but then from the down way there was a crying sound and sonic saw Amy run away.  
  
To be Contiued  
  
Next time on Soinc x Part 2  
  
Soinc find out the truth and Amy forgives Sonic 


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic x part2  
Sonic's new foe  
  
Sonic push sakura away and ran has fast has he could not stop to said sorry to tail's has he knock him over Sonic ran out side and stoped in for tof the gate  
  
"Amy listing to me" Siad Sonic  
  
"NO! you listng to me Sonic I can not beleave you one week after you tell me your feelings and now this I thoguht I menat alot to you" said Amy  
  
"You mean the world to me Amy" said Sonic  
  
"Ok fine tell tell me why did you kiss sakura"said Amy tear's runing down are face  
  
"I did'nt she kisses me ok I stop that to come to talk to you I lvoe you" Sonic Said  
  
"Yeah right I am leave" and Amy walked away  
  
Sonic fell to the gound and pucnh it tear's now falling on his face for the first time in his life he feel sad and alone "Amy" he said in a voice that no one could hear  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Well ok I will help Sonic but next said Sorry when you knock me over" said Tail's  
  
"Ok frist of all I did'nt meant to and 2nd of all let's work out my promble dude" said Sonic  
  
"Ok have you still got that bracelet Amy made you"  
  
"Yeah I have" said Sonic looking confuesd  
  
"Well show her the bracelet and make her something you see Amy told me that the bracelet was a sign of her ever lasting love for you make something for her that is a sign of your ever lasting love for her" Said Tail's  
  
Sonic Looked at tail's really confuesd "How the hell do you know this stuff"  
  
Tail's when red "Er nice day we are have is it" he said  
  
Sonic eyed him "what ever" Sonic ran off and picked up a bag and pull the bracelet on his arm and ran off to a island.  
  
Sakura had been whatce "hhhhhhhhhmmmmm my spell has not effcet on soinc (see charter bio for infore) well I will have him dead soon anyway"  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Punch almost hit the sky when he hear "Sonic kisses someone else" Yelled Punch he did'nt like Amy but he is always willing to help a friend that is down.  
  
(Ok befor I restart I just need to said sorry if it is small because I had a big Fanfic and it was to big so I have to to make it smaller)  
  
Sonic shot in and stop in fort of Amy.  
  
"What do you want" said Amy.  
  
"To give you this." Sonic showed her a headdress with flower that glowed blue "Amy forgive me plz."  
  
"NO! I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU." She said.  
  
Soinc Walked out side and suddenly saw Sakura.  
  
"Sonic beind you."  
  
Sonic truned around and saw Shadow.  
  
"It's time Sonic to find out who is going to die."  
  
"Thats fine with me." Said Sonic.  
  
The battle Started.  
  
Shadow shot balls of chaos at Sonic. Sonic move out of the way and Kicked Shadow, Shadow pulled Sonic's foot and he fell to the gound. Sonic kicked Shadow off his feet and. Sonic stood ready to kill him but stopped.  
  
"Go on Kill me." said Shadow.  
  
"NO I am not like that and. I know you are not really like that." Said Sonic.  
  
Shaodw looked at Sonic and rember something. Sonic was right he is not really like that. He is good inside he is blameing Sonic for something he never did.  
  
Sakura suddenly puuled out the gem and blasted Sonic with it.  
  
"If you will not kill him I will." She Said.  
  
Shadow stood in fort of Sonic. "If you want to kill him you have to Kill me frist." Shadow Said.  
  
"Fine I will Kill all of you." But she was knock over by a hammer.  
  
"If you want to Kill them. You have to Kill us."  
  
Amy Tail's Knuckles Punch and Cream all stood they.  
  
Sakura was out numbed. "You have not saw the last of me." And she disapperd.  
  
Sonic got up and looked at Shadow. Shadow noded and they sahked hands.  
  
"Hey Guys Shadow is on own team now."  
  
"Soinc?" Amy said.  
  
"Yes Amy."  
  
"Do you forgive me." She asked  
  
"I do forgive you Amy."  
  
She jump on Sonic. "I am so sorry."  
  
"It's ok Amy" He said  
  
Shadow walked over to them. Anywhere I can dorp you two off.  
  
"How about the sea side."  
  
"You got it."  
  
The end  
  
Next time one Soinc X Part2  
  
Knuckles dosen't not turst Shadow 


End file.
